User talk:ChronoFire
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki, one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the File:Pietari.jpg page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[User:FoolishMortalFOOL|''' FoolishMortalFOOL']] Or me! I'm the king here! [[User:1NF3RNO|' 1NF3RNO']] Hey! Don't forget about me! [[User:Galcion|' Galcion']] '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Of course! Welcome to the wiki for starters my friend!! I hope you enjoy it here as much as we do!! May I ask that you join the chat? Im currently doing maintenance, so I can only talk properly there :) 1NF3RNO ' talk 22:48, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Answering for Ferno~ http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Tatsu_Tatsu_no_Mi,_Model:_Fire_Dragon Yo. Yo. Yo' trapped in this place. Make no mistake. O'yo' never escape. 02:44, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi TCP, Ferno has asked me to talk you about putting infoboxes on your character's pages, since page layouts and the coding are my area of expertise. Before I go into it I just wanted to ask, have you used the source view when making wikia pages before? Kai De Avalon: Admiral Aokiji, Head of Clean Up Committee (Magellan), Devil Fruit Committee Member (Kaku) 22:09, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Great that makes things a lot easier to explain. For infoboxes there are two options for you to use: Source Code Layouts and Character Box templates. To put in a Source Code Layout look under the community tab there section called layouts which has a subsection called characters there. If you go to that page that the top there an option where edit should be that lets you view the source code. Copy everything between {| align="right" and |'Page Created by:|-}. Once done go to you the page you want and past the code you've copied in at the top of your page. Then simply edit to the contents in Source or Visual to get the infobox the way you want. To put in a Character box look on this page Template:Character Box and follow the instructions laid out there. If you've got any further questions let me know and I'll help in any way I can. Kai De Avalon: Admiral Aokiji, Head of Clean Up Committee (Magellan), Devil Fruit Committee Member (Kaku) 22:33, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Joke Fruit Yo, The fruit sounds fine, just when you make it, please specify it's a joke fruit. The Joke Devil fruit on this wiki are only consumed by the users and used heh. Please add the Joke Devil Fruit Category once you've made your fruit :) As you probably already know. The Joke devil fruit aren't taken seriously and are for humorous purposes. So we don't give them to legitimate characters. Enjoy yourself :) 1NF3RNO ''' talk 18:35, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Tips and Advice Firstly, it's always nice to meet new users to the wiki (even if it says you first started editing here in 2011.) So with that, I welcome you aboard our ship. :) As for helpful advice, I'm not so sure if there's any I can think of aside from keeping the rules of the wiki in mind. Typically, so long as users follow the rules, then almost anything is fair game, and you can edit and share your ideas at your own pace. Other than keeping the rules (some written, and some unwritten, such as our first come, first serve Devil Fruit policy,) we're usually a pretty relaxed wiki. Obviously, we love hanging out on the chat and spending time with our fellow users, and yet we also tend to get carried away with being silly and crazy there too. Likewise, blogs don't have to be strict either. We have blogs ranging from One Piece discussions, wiki announcements, personal life stuff, and even a super awesome, and wildly popular Pokemon story written by Fantasy Detective (which I definitely recommend reading when you get the chance, or if you're ever at all interested in Pokemon to begin with.) So yeah, we're very lax in those regards. Only thing we get strict about are our rules and maintaining the wiki. So as long as you avoid breaking said rules, there's really nothing to worry about at all. And if you need help with things like templates (property bars, infoboxes and so on,) or need images edited (such as making bounty posters,) then any of us capable of those things here would gladly lend a hand for you; or hell, we'd also be willing to instruct you in how to do all that, if you prefer. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:22, June 10, 2015 (UTC) You're very welcome. ^_^ Always a pleasure to be of some help to others. As for a list of Devil Fruits, the closest we have are the Devil Fruit category and Devil Fruit Encyclopedia. The category is much more reliable though, since the encyclopedia's out of date, missing certain Devil Fruits, has deleted Devil Fruits in its inventory, and so on. It's a good rule of thumb to go by, but try not to take it to heart. We have high hopes as a community to improve and fix the encyclopedia, but it seems like none of us have the energy nor time to really work out the issues right now. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:15, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Sadly, if he doesn't edit or respond, then there's really nothing anyone can do about this. >_< It's the fatal flaw of our rules regarding Devil Fruits. A total pain in the butt, but unless we hold a meeting and change the rules, or you manage to talk stuff out with the Devil Fruit Committee (especially 13th madman) and he happens to make a special pardon for you, then there's really little we can do to help you. :/ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:23, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Plenty of ways; you could make use of some kind of plant or animal that ingests, releases or generally uses elemental properties, weaponry that can use them (such as my Timber Magne-Gloves that can release electricity '''and control magnetism,) or even martial arts that manipulate elemental forces (like Fishman Karate and Jujutsu, or Merman Combat,) such as our own Mermaid Combat, Omniclops Taekwondo, Coronan Krav Maga, and so on and so on. Pretty much, where there's a will, there's a way. Even genetics could create bizarre and amazing possibilities. You could have a tribe of people or even a whole different race that can manipulate their bio-electric signals, or maybe even control the air in unexpected ways. For example, take a race of people that breathe much like birds do. They inhale air into their lungs, push it into their blood, which then go into their bones and are released, which makes breathing quicker and easier to manage. Now take that and One Piece-ify it. Imagine pushing the air out of your pores or other orifices (ears or nose for example. If you want to add humor, create super farts!) Pushing air out of your pores would mean you could generate and release currents of air from almost anywhere on your body. +_+ So yeah, there are plenty of ways, so long as you have a plausible idea for it. Just gotta go wild and see how someone can manipulate an elemental power while still being as realistic as One Piece will allow. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:33, June 13, 2015 (UTC) The last thing you've been is a bother. I know what it's like to be new to something and have no idea what happens. So it's been no problem for me to help you out. ^_^ And sure, I have no plans for that idea I just shared. It was one of my random brain farts. Albeit a pretty epic one. lol Go ahead and have fun with it. :) Hope it turns into something glorious for you. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:45, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Aww, thanks so much! ^_^ I don't think too highly of the stuff I brainstorm over, but I suppose people here like it, so that's good enough for me. XD If you ever get the chance or time, feel free to check some of my stuff out if you want your own opinion on them. ...And that ends my shameless plug / self-advertisement. XD Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:58, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks again, man. ^_^ That's so kind of you. And yes, I do have quite a few stories on this wiki; one of which is my own personal project, One Dream. Other stories tend to be collabs which range in terms of how complete they are (many of them, sadly, are incomplete and are pending on whether they'll be continued or not.) I'm still currently trying to complete the 12th chapter of One Dream before it takes a whole year to do so, like my 11th chapter. >_< Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:29, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Dude, you won't believe this, but I had thought of the exact same thing a few years back! XD How crazy is that? Anyway, it's totally acceptable here, though it may be a bit on the redundant side. I took my old draconian race I made on a separate One Piece fan wiki years ago and folded them into my current Coronan race; complete with resistance to extreme heat and the use of fire manipulation through their Coronan Krav Maga martial art. They also have the incredible toughness and durability we had imagined for these dragon-folk, but instead of raw, hard scales, they're just super resilient. Think of the Coronans as the One Piece equivalent of the Saiyans from Dragon Ball. That was part of the Coronans' inspiration after all. Anyway, there's nothing stopping you from making dragon-people (albeit I think most of us have agreed it'd be safer to call them lizard people, but they still resemble dragons through their abilities,) so you're free to do so. Just be careful when going through with this though, since some people may come up and say "Wyvern did this first with his Coronans." Not to deter you from doing this, but rather to keep you prepared for what may (or may not) come. Best of luck with this, Prince. If it pulls through, I know it's gonna be epic. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 04:12, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I don't mind sharing at all. If the character is a Coronan, it totally works just fine. If it's some other Hell islander, maybe they picked it up from a Coronan or something to that effect. But if it's someone from the Blue Sea or even higher, like the White and White White Sea... well, you're gonna need to be creative about how someone could learn a fighting style that's more well known deep underground (albeit learning it from a Coronan Krav Maga practitioner is fair game, as has been shown before with other characters.) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 17:41, June 15, 2015 (UTC) It's perfectly fine to use images from other manga and anime. Most people here actually do Precisely what 13th madman has said. We have the freedom to take pictures from all over the internet, especially those from other manga and anime, and use them for our pages. Only other thing I'd like to add here is that we cannot, under any means, use canon characters from One Piece for our own characters. That also includes editing them in photo editing programs like photoshop, such as when someone once tried to use Shanks but with blue hair. I think we've also agreed to argue against the use of characters like Gildarts from Fairy Tail, since he looks undoubtedly similar to Shanks. This also goes for any character from any series, really; such as those that may look like Luffy, Nami, Blackbeard, Kizaru, etc. Aside from that rule, you're pretty much in the clear here. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 06:41, June 16, 2015 (UTC) If you need to, you can copy and paste the information used in this infobox for Sol D. Jax. Just be sure to add it to an entirely new, blank page that's labeled Template:Sol D. Jax Infobox (or something like that, so long as Template: is still in the title. That helps the wiki tell the difference between a template page and a regular page.) Also please be sure to change all the information and the images used there, since aside from common sense, not doing so would be plagiarazing off of me. >.< As for property bars, you can also borrow the coding from my property bar if you'd like. And again, it'd be nice if you could change the colors or something, so people aren't confused and mistake it for my page. If you want something more elaborate, like on one of Zeon1's pages, Rukiryo's pages or 1NF3RNO's pages, try contacting them about how to make those property bars, since I have no clue how to make those. If you still need help in adding templates tp a page, I don't mind explaining that either. Edit: OH!! I almost forgot! If you don't want to bother with those super detailed templates, there's always our more user friendly and easy to use character templates. All you need to do is copy and paste them onto Jax's page and fill in the information yourself. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:17, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Heheh, Sure. I didn't come up with a user for it yet, so go ahead. It'd be interesting to see what you do with it13th madman (talk) 16:23, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Actually, you caught me at my least busiest time all day. :D (Been working my tail off all day on various things. >_<) I don't mind lending a hand if you feel you've done all that you can. With that said though, feel free to also borrow the coding on this page, since this is how you can set up colors for infoboxes and other templates. Also, this page I'm about to link can help a lot too, since it lists all the colors wikia uses, and what coding type in to use them. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Color As for the box's name saying Jolly D. Chris, there should be a section at the top of the page that goes: name = or something liek that. Next to it should be Jolly D. Chris. Feel free to delete that and enter Sol D. Jax. That should help. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:24, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yeah sure, alter it, use it anyway you like. 17:26, June 17, 2015 (UTC) My Infobox It's all right. I'm sure I could have fixed it myself if I gave it some time and effort (albeit I would have been pretty upset. >.<) But anyway, thanks for coming up front and letting me know, and for fixing the problem. I appreciate it, man. ^_^ And no worries, this is no reason to ban someone. If anything, a first offense would end up with a user being banned from chat for a day and/or being unable to edit pages for a while. But seeing as this was because I allowed access to my template, and because this was what would have been a first offense, that makes all this hardly an issue to begin with. Ya know what I mean? Like, you had no malicious intent to begin with and were even allowed access, so it's more my responsibility than it is yours. Anyway, I also want to apologize for missing you on the chat. I was eating pizza at the time, and by the time I got your message, you were already gone. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 02:18, June 18, 2015 (UTC) From the looks of things, you seem to have removed a good deal of necessary coding and information that the infobox needs to stay stable. If necessary, I can try and do this for you, so you'll know what it's supposed to look like when you're done. However, if you prefer to do this on your own still, I'll understand. Whatever's most comfortable for you is fine by me. As for how to fix this, maybe you could undo the edit(s) you've made, or even erase the coding and start again. Just be sure to keep all the necessary coding, and only change information such as JollyPiratesColors, Jolly D. Chris, The Jolly Pirates, Nendo Nendo no Mi, his age, height, voice actors, epithets, etc. Hope this is of some help to you. And again, I'm willing to step in at any time if you feel you're at your wits end here. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 17:54, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Alright then, just give me a minute or two to get things ready for you. I'll try and go with whatever information you've already set up for Jax, so that you don't have to fill it in later for yourself. Cuz why not? Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:07, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Eh, don't sweat it. If you were being a dick about this, then I'd have probably gotten upset with you at some point. Though I understand what it must feel like in your position. Of course though, that's why I'm so understanding with you here. I was like this once, so it's only right I'm patient with you and help you learn things over time. (Sorry if this is coming out wrong or insulting or something. Dunno how else to express my thoughts. >_<) Anyway, it's no problem for me at all, and I'm always happy to help someone in need. As for Jax's infobox, it's all set up for you now. The questions marks and photo can be replaced with your own information for the character and your own chosen photo (so long as it isn't a canon One Piece character nor one already in use on the wiki. If it is, I'll be sure to let you know, as that's mostly my area of expertise on this wiki.) So feel free to edit it at your leisure and get a good feel for how an infobox works. Pretty much all the coding there needs to be there for the whole thing to stabilize, so try and not to tamper with that too much. :P If you need to know how to add templates to pages, I can try to explain that too. It shouldn't be too hard once you get the hang of it. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:24, June 19, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome. ^_^ Glad to see you're happy with it. As for pre and post timeskip pictures, that requires a switch template. It usually requires this {Switch to activate it, but with two of these at the beginning. -> { Next come these things directly under it: |Add link to post-time skip image here ( <- that requires two hyphens; these things -> - ) |Add link to pre-time skip image here And then you place under or after (doesn't matter which) all that, this thing -> } but do it twice like before. Again, if this proves to be too difficult, I'll be alright with adding it myself for you. And you can add the extra image you want to use later. I just hope the way I described this wasn't too confusing and could be of some help to you. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:09, June 19, 2015 (UTC) About Toriko Man, don't worry about it. XD You haven't bothered me yet. But as for Toriko, I believe he gets by because while he did appear in two crossovers with One Piece, he's still from an entirely different series/franchise with an entirely different set of canonical rules. At the end of the day, I believe it's fair to include Toriko characters, including Toriko himself. If he's not licensed under One Piece, then why ban him? I give Toriko my seal of approval. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 02:45, September 4, 2015 (UTC)